Recent advances in human-computer interfaces associated with computers and other electronic devices enables sophisticated graphical user interactions possible between a human user and a machine In the fields of electronic learning (i.e. also widely known as “e-learning”) and educational computer software, various human-computer interactions have been devised and experimented by academia and computer software industry.
However, in the fields of healthcare education and simulation software, conventional e-learning solutions have not yet provided an intuitive medical content authoring software platform that a medical expert or a healthcare instructor can readily utilize to configure, provide, and update computerized medical training and evaluation contents to medical students, trainees, and other healthcare professionals. At best, conventional e-learning solutions have typically required a medical content author to modify or configure a substantial part of computer software codes or underlying software modules in order to generate new graphical physiological simulations and student evaluation methods.
Furthermore, conventional e-learning solutions have not yet provided a fully-integrated medical training and evaluation software platform that encompasses healthcare education-specific needs in student training and evaluation, such as computerized medical causal concept diagram construction and evaluation, computerized prediction table generation and testing with corresponding physiologic simulations, and computerized Bayesian diagnostic predictor generation. At best, conventional e-learning solutions in healthcare education have merely provided disjointed and fragmented training tools with marginal educational benefits to medical students and trainees.
Therefore, it may be desirable to provide a novel and intuitive medical content authoring software platform that a medical expert or a medical instructor can readily utilize to configure, provide, and update computerized medical training and evaluation contents to medical students and trainees. Furthermore, it may also be desirable to provide a novel and versatile medical training and evaluation software platform that coherently integrates healthcare education-specific needs in student training and evaluation, such as computerized medical causal concept diagram construction and evaluation, computerized prediction table generation and testing with corresponding physiologic simulations, and computerized Bayesian diagnostic predictor generation.